


The yeah yeah yeah song

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Вдруг свет со сцены падает на чьи-то волосы, такие белые и сияющие, словно одна из тех звезд над головой. Тецуро наклоняется и кричит парню прямо в ухо, закидывая руку на крепкое плечо:— Клевая прическа!— У тебя тоже! — кричит тот в ответ. — Тащусь, когда волосы выглядят сексуально!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the yeah yeah yeah song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371326) by [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein). 



> Незначительное количество нецензурной лексики

Он приметил его на второй день фестиваля.

Вечер; на сцене зажигает немецкий хаус-диджей, и басы бьют так мощно, что сердце стучит в два раза быстрее. Площадка усыпана людьми, а небо — звездами, и это — далеко за городом. Когда диджей призывает быть громче, народ кричит, а когда говорит танцевать — то все снова подчиняются, стаптывая пол, прыгая вокруг, радостно улюлюкая, сталкиваясь в плотной толпе и притираясь друг к другу. Кажется, будто Тецуро всегда и был здесь, немного пьяный и хохочущий. Незнакомцы смешиваются с друзьями, и он кричит вместе со всеми.

Вдруг свет со сцены падает на чьи-то волосы, такие белые и сияющие, словно одна из тех звезд над головой. Тецуро наклоняется и кричит парню прямо в ухо, закидывая руку на крепкое плечо:

— Клевая прическа!

— У тебя тоже! — кричит тот в ответ. — Тащусь, когда волосы выглядят сексуально!

В благодарность Тецуро оставляет на чужой щеке небрежный поцелуй. Губы касаются грубоватой кожи на лице, а парень смеется, обвивая рукой за талию. Они вместе танцуют и прыгают под биты, прошибающие насквозь. Люди со всех сторон сжимают их вплотную, и только два часа спустя Тецуро, уже давно забыв про все, спотыкаясь, с грохочущим сердцем и чуть ли не раздробленной головой, добирается до палатки.

В общем, целует он его на второй день фестиваля, а на третий они знакомятся. Солнце над головой палит нещадно, но за едой отправляют Тецуро, потому что Яку смог отойти всего на три шага в сторону от палатки, а потом его стошнило; Кай не хотел пропускать какую-то недавно дебютировавшую кантри группу. Тецуро, в итоге, идет стоять в очереди за двумя возмутительно дорогими чашками рамена (ведь он всегда такой добрый), и именно там они снова встречаются.

— Эй, парень-с-крутой-прической! — зовет кто-то громко. Обращение говорит само за себя, поэтому Тецуро оборачивается, хотя и не узнает голоса.

— О, привет, — отвечает он, слегка продвигаясь вперед в очереди к раздаче. Он помнит парня расплывчато, но тот выглядит определенно лучше в ярком полуденном свете, с широкой ухмылкой и все такой же дикой, странной прической. — Я не расслышал твое имя вчера. Ты?..

— Бокуто, — говорит парень и встает в соседнюю очередь, их плечи сталкиваются, — а ты?

— Куроо, — Тецуро улыбается. — Отличное шоу вчера было, да?

— Чертовски классное! — Бокуто выделяет первое слово. — Одно из лучших, что я вообще видел.

— Я ходил на The Gazette в первую ночь, вот это было убойно.

— Чувак, я собирался туда, но мой друг захотел послушать какую-то инди-группу вместо них. Хотя, говорят, было неплохо.

Разговор заходит легко и приятно, несмотря на утомительную жару и огромную очередь. Откуда-то издалека Тецуро слышит знакомую музыку — подобное всегда было неизбежно на фестивале.

Он рассеянно наблюдает за Бокуто, стоящим под солнечными лучами, и почему-то хочет поцеловать его вновь, как обычно хотят целовать обаятельных незнакомцев. Даже несмотря на то, что он открыто поливает дерьмом любимую группу Кая и смеется над ней. Но тут очередь, наконец, продвигается, и Тецуро делает заказ, терпеливо дожидаясь его. Бокуто опирается на стоящую рядом палатку:

— Куда идешь сегодня?

— Еще не знаю, — Тецуро пожимает плечами. — Мой приятель немного приболел, поэтому я должен присматривать за ним.

— Жа-аль. Я думаю, мы с ребятами будем зависать у четвертой сцены, а ты, вроде, неплохой парень, поэтому если увидишь меня — не забудь поздороваться.

— Будет проще, если я дам тебе свой номер, — прямолинейно заявляет Тецуро, и Бокуто снова смеется.

— Конечно.

Он передает свой телефон, и Тецуро поднимает большой палец вверх, другой рукой сохраняя свой номер под именем «Куроо парень-с-крутой-прической Тецуро». Он ведь не хочет, чтобы про него забывали.

Женщина за стойкой подталкивает две тарелки ровно в тот момент, когда Бокуто забирает мобильный. Тецуро приходится неловко помахать занятыми руками. Он самодовольно лыбится на прощание, а его губы складываются в беззвучное: «Напиши мне».

Когда Тецуро возвращается в палатку, Яку продолжает распылять атмосферу безнадежно испорченной вечеринки, дополненную бесплатной грозовой тучей над головой. Но даже этого оказывается недостаточно, чтобы испоганить ему настроение.

— Ты мне задолжал, — обращается он к Яку, когда тот выглядывает из палатки, будучи уже значительно посвежевшим, чтобы пройтись вокруг. — Я с тобой сходил на Gazette, поэтому сегодня мы идем к четвертой сцене.

— А кто выступает? — интересуется Яку. Тецуро непростительно долго тормозит.

— Я не знаю.

Яку останавливается и кидает на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Тогда почему мы идем туда?

— Повидаться кое с кем, — Тецуро широко улыбается. — Думаю, у меня свидание.

— Фестивальный любовничек? — ворчит неодобрительно Кай, высовывая голову из палатки и провожая их взглядом. — Яку, не позволь им слишком... увлечься друг другом.

Яку лишь невнятно бурчит в ответ.

— Я не увлекусь, — обещает Тецуро. — Не знаю, дойдет ли вообще до этого.

Кай недвусмысленно хмыкает и возвращается обратно в палатку, абсолютно потеряв интерес к разговору.

— С тобой постоянно доходит до этого, — сообщает Яку, на что Тецуро только пожимает плечами, все еще улыбаясь.

— Так мы идем?

— Я — да. А Кай может соснуть, он не идет, — Яку повышает голос так, чтобы Кай услышал. Из палатки раздается певучее:

— Если бы я соснул, то хотя бы удовольствие получил!

— У нас нет времени... — начинает Яку, и Тецуро перестает слушать, доставая телефон из кармана.

От кого: Неизвестный номер

«я бокуто котаро! ты сохранил свой номер как парень-с-крутой-прической, это впечатляет»

Кому: Бокуто Котаро

«мне показалось это вполне уместным. кстати, мы будем у четвертой сегодня. попробую перехватить тебя»

От кого: Бокуто Котаро

«отлично! я постараюсь выловить тебя в толпе;)»

— Ох, он улыбается своему телефону, это плохо, — комментирует Яку. Тецуро советует ему заткнуться.

Чтобы утихомирить предателя Кая, они направляются к небольшой сцене послушать инди группу. Музыка приятно звучит на фоне, Тецуро смотрит на светло-голубое небо, лежа на траве, и слушает. Он держит телефон на груди — вдруг начнет вибрировать? — но ничего не происходит, и ненадолго отрубается, зная, что Кай или Яку поднимут его в нужное время.

Солнце уже переваливается за горизонт, когда они, наконец, решают идти к четвертой сцене, ярко подсвеченной фиолетовыми и розовыми огнями.

— Пост-панк, — говорит Кай прям в ухо, и Тецуро самодовольно улыбается.

— Альт-рок, — несогласно возражает в ответ. Они придумали эту игру еще в первые часы прибытия на фестиваль: нужно угадать стиль музыки с первого взгляда на группу. Пока Кай на пару очков впереди, но Тецуро уверен, что тот заранее гуглит, прячась за кустами.

Он скользит взглядом вокруг, выискивая уже знакомую прическу. Желание достать телефон почти невыносимо, и руки, на самом деле, так и чешутся, но обычно он не настолько нетерпелив, а изменять себе сейчас совсем не хочется.

Группа оказывается действительно стоящей. Определить ее жанр сходу не удается, индастриал не их тема, и никто явно не сможет набрать столь важные очки в их нелепой игре. Хотя Кай все еще пытается спорить и убедить, что это одно из направлений пост-панка, ведь: «а че вообще пошло не от пост-панка?» Сдается он только тогда, когда вмешивается Яку.

Жесткие отголоски ударных и гитар освежают, и Тецуро ловит себя на том, что лыбится широко, смотря на сцену, пока день не догорает окончательно. Солист группы настолько громко ударяет толстой подошвой своих ботинок по деревянному настилу, что, кажется, можно увидеть, как звук проходит сквозь микрофон, взывая к ночи.

Вдруг на его руку ложится чужая ладонь, кто-то вздыхает рядом прямо на ухо, и он разворачивается, чтобы увидеть яркую, развязную ухмылку Бокуто.

— Ты нашел меня! — выкрикивает тот, и Тецуро кивает.

— Отличные ребята, — говорит он, указывая на сцену. Бокуто улыбается еще ярче, соглашаясь.

— Мы их знаем!

Тецуро широко распахивает глаза, одобрительно покачивая головой.

Но тут музыка становится громче, прокатываясь по всему пространству, захватывая его внимание целиком. Тецуро нравится такая музыка, в ней каждое движение тела должно сливаться с происходящим, иначе она становится обычным шумом; такая, когда нужно отдавать себя полностью, чтобы получить ее же взамен.

Рука Бокуто теплом лежит на его плече, они снова танцуют вместе и прыгают, веселятся. Улыбка Бокуто — такая же прекрасная даже на трезвую голову, и Тецуро ничего не остается, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ. «Заткнись и слушай», — требует музыка, и так тяжело не подчиниться.

Когда Тецуро возвращается в свою палатку, Бокуто уже с ним нет, но они договариваются пересечься на следующий день, что кажется не менее чудесным планом.

Он лежит в своем холодном спальном мешке, затуманенным взглядом смотря на Кая и Яку, которые переплелись руками, ногами, дышат почти друг в друга, и отважно пытается убедить себя, что телефон, лежащий у него в кармане — тоже вполне неплохо. 

Этот самый телефон жужжит утром дважды. Первый раз — с напоминанием от Кенмы использовать крем от загара, а второй — с сообщением от Бокуто.

От кого: Бокуто Котаро

«у стойки рамена в 12? это свидание;)»

Кому: Бокуто Котаро

«это должны быть мои слова, разве нет?»

От кого: Бокуто Котаро

«вместо них можешь заплатить за еду!!!»

Так что второй день подряд Тецуро стоит под знойным полуденным солнцем в очереди за раменом. На этот раз он видит Бокуто, когда тот прощается с компанией из трех парней. Двое из них выглядят довольно веселыми, в то время как третий, ростом примерно с Кенму, с ухмылочкой указывает в направлении Тецуро. Бокуто стоит спиной, поэтому Тецуро не видит его лица, но подмечает, как неловко он трет ладонью шею. Когда он наконец подходит, красные отметины все еще лежат на щеках и ушах. Тецуро решает быть милосердным и списывает их на легкий загар.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Бокуто возвращает улыбку:

— Привет.

— Твои друзья? — кивает Тецуро в сторону удаляющегося трио.

— Да, школьные друзья. Ох, ну, Акааши на год младше, а я, Сару и Комиян одногодки, — тараторит Бокуто. — Вообще-то их зовут Сарукуй и Коми, но знаешь, эти старые школьные прозвища...

Тецуро вслушивается в невнятное бормотание, но только через несколько мгновений он понимает, что происходит.

— Ты нервничаешь?

Вопрос получается с более ликующей интонацией, чем он хотел, и Бокуто вспыхивает чистым багрянцем, снова заводя руку за шею.

— Может быть, немного, — неохотно признается тот. — Я не особо...

Повисает долгая пауза, во время которой Бокуто, кажется, становится все более неуютно, и Тецуро решает пожалеть его.

— Не переживай из-за этого, — он приближается, чтобы сжать чужое плечо, и задерживает ладонь на упругой мышце, прежде чем отстраниться. — Разве не ты сказал, что я могу заплатить? Вот и заплачу.

— Тебе совсем не обязательно... — начинает Бокуто, но выглядит уже более спокойным, широкие плечи расслабляются. Тецуро скользит по ним откровенным взглядом, подмечая, что майка все же слишком тонкая. Затем тушуется и решает не рассматривать так пристально, но Бокуто все-таки ловит его на этом. Щеки вдруг начинают гореть, и Тецуро довольно улыбается.

Рамен оказывается отличным, а компания — еще лучше. С трудом, но они находят маленький островок тени и размещаются на нем. Поначалу Тецуро чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, слушая истории о проделках Бокуто, его плоские шуточки, но нисколько не возражает. Ведь когда их чашки пустеют, а сами они начинают раздумывать, чем заняться дальше, то оба уже находят фундамент, тот мостик между остроумием Тецуро и осознанной прямолинейностью Бокуто, который заставляет их обоих задыхаться от смеха, опираясь друг на друга.

— Давай проясним, — после паузы говорит Бокуто, — ты видел весь кемпинг? Я имею в виду, обошел тут все?

Тецуро мотает головой и позволяет Бокуто помочь подняться. Крепкая рука обжигает его талию, но он никогда не обращал внимание на жару, потому и не сбрасывает руку Бокуто, найдя равновесие.

— Ты должен показать мне свою палатку, — обращается он к смеющемуся Бокуто.

— Покажу, если ты покажешь мне свою, — обещает тот. Тецуро ухмыляется и тянет его в сторону скромной четырехместной палатки, которую Яку взял у своего дяди, любителя побывать наедине с природой. По пути он сообщает Бокуто, что по ночам становится сыровато, но потерпеть можно.

Бокуто, засунув голову внутрь, громко интересуется, какой спальник принадлежит Тецуро, но быстро грустнеет при виде спартанской обстановки и начинает тыкать ногой его сумку.

— А сейчас ко мне! — говорит он решительно.

И они направляются к части лагеря, располагающейся намного дальше, чем Тецуро предполагал. Запах послеобеденного барбекю и теплого пива расплывается в воздухе, и он слышит музыку сразу с двух сцен. Она сливается в одну песню, складывается в меж-жанр, нечто необычное, существующее лишь на достаточном расстоянии.

Палатка Бокуто оказывается не намного больше палатки Тецуро. Он поражается беспорядку в ней, возникшему всего лишь за четыре дня. Весь этот хаос создает впечатление чьего-то маленького мирка.

— Не особо много времени на уборку, — пожимает плечами Бокуто, когда Тецуро указывает на месиво в углу. — Сару притащил две сумки, это определенно слишком много. У меня с собой, кажется, всего две футболки.

— А это определенно слишком мало, — отвечает Тецуро.

— Да, но они мои любимые! — восклицает Бокуто и показушно потягивается прямо напротив палатки. Тецуро прячет улыбку.

— Они отличные.

Бокуто сияет аки солнце.

— Хочешь послушать что-нибудь определенное?

Тецуро мотает головой. Он никогда не утруждался запоминать программы фестивалей, только делал заметки о некоторых ключевых выступлениях, и на сегодня вспомнить ему нечего. Больше хочется узнать, что может предложить Бокуто, чем слушать китайский синт-поп.

Ухмылка Бокуто становится шире.

— У меня есть идея, — говорит Бокуто, наклоняясь ближе, будто желая поделиться секретом. — Ты знаешь дорогу к универмагу?

Универмаг — это одно из немногих мест, где можно закупиться алкоголем; к тому же, там всегда прохладно. Тецуро хорошо помнит эту местность.

— Знаю.

— Я думал об упражнении «на доверие». Это же романтично, правда?

Тецуро громко хохочет, кое-как отвечая через смешки:

— Конечно.

Бокуто тянет его за руку, и Тецуро спешит следом, нагоняет, чтобы идти рядом, и то и дело случайно толкает Бокуто в плечо.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы можем делать падения на доверие прямо здесь?

— Я думал кое-о чем поинтереснее падений!

— Ладно-ладно, — уступает Тецуро. Он краем глаза наблюдает за Бокуто и вновь ловит мимолетный взгляд. Бокуто тут же отворачивается, краснея, и Тецуро снова берет его за руку, ухмыляясь. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой стеснительный, а?

— Я не стеснительный, — настаивает Бокуто. — Просто ты реально горяч, ясно?

Тецуро смеется и останавливается.

— Чувак, ты себя-то видел?

Бокуто отмахивается, улыбаясь немного мягче, чем до этого. Тецуро хочет поцеловать его снова, в этот раз как полагается, но тот вырывается вперед, и Тецуро решает — пусть пока так.

Фигура Бокуто замирает на дороге. Пустой асфальт растягивается по обеим сторонам; люди же скапливаются поодаль, ближе к универмагу. Музыка доносится низким гудением, совсем тихо.

— Итак?

— Мы ложимся, — поясняет Бокуто и усаживается прямо на дорогу, скрещивая ноги, поднимает выжидающий взгляд. Спустя мгновение, Тецуро присоединяется.

— Это твое «упражнение на доверие»? Позаботиться о том, чтобы меня не переехали?

— А тебе нужно постараться сделать так, чтобы и меня никто не переехал, — отвечает Бокуто снисходительно. — Но сначала ты.

Тецуро откидывается наземь, и Бокуто тут же пододвигается ближе, опираясь на одну руку, улыбается ему сверху вниз.

Асфальт под спиной теплый, но не обжигающий. Шевелиться совсем не хочется. Его мир сужается до одного лишь Бокуто и голубого неба над головой с такой легкостью, что это должно пугать, но вместо этого Тецуро чувствует низкие наплывающие волны удовольствия.

— Ты прав, — через некоторое время говорит он, — это определенно что-то на уровне доверия.

— Я знаю, — тихо бормочет Бокуто. Его взгляд скользит вниз, а затем снова возвращается к лицу Тецуро. — Ну, Куроо парень-с-крутой-прической Тецуро, чем ты занимаешься?

— Учусь в университете. Инженер. Ты уверен, что заметишь, если машина поедет?

— Да-да-да, не беспокойся, — заверяет его Бокуто. — У меня все под контролем. Инженер — это круто, в общем-то. Ты учишься в Тодае?

Тецуро кивает, стараясь расслабиться. Ему все еще чудится приближающаяся машина, даже несмотря на то, что он ни одной не видел. То, что он неотрывно смотрит на Бокуто, никак не помогает — тот на дорогу будто бы вовсе не оглядывается.

— Ты точно уверен?.. — спрашивает он снова.

— Точно. Верь мне.

Тецуро выдыхает.

— Расскажи, чем ты занимаешься, — просит он. Бокуто уже упоминал о каких-то курсах, поэтому, когда Тецуро слышит, что тот изучает психологию, совсем не удивляется. Бокуто так отдается и открывается, что не открыться в ответ ощущается несправедливостью. Он так бережно и непринужденно выворачивает все чувства наизнанку, что это приносит покой, и Тецуро ясно может видеть, как Бокуто будет помогать людям. Если когда-нибудь вырастет из шуточек про члены.

— Когда я был младше, хотел заниматься музыкой, — объясняет Бокуто, широким жестом указывая в сторону фестивальной площадки, — но родители не разрешили играть на ударных. Сказали, что я и так слишком шумный. Поэтому стал заниматься спортом — мне этого хватало.

— Я тоже спортом занимался, — удивляется Тецуро. Только он играл в футбол, а не в волейбол, как Бокуто, и поэтому их пути никогда не пересекались. Они обсуждают события, которые могли случиться, рисуют смехотворные картины матчей друг против друга, на площадке или на поле. Но Бокуто, играя бровями, намекает, что всегда лучше справлялся с руками, чем с ногами. Тецуро смеется, отмечая, что и нынешняя встреча вовсе не плоха.

Затем Бокуто вдруг хватает его за плечо и поднимает.

— Моя очередь, — заявляет он, откидываясь на асфальт. — Убедись, что машин нет, ага?

— Я почти уверен, что эта дорога заброшена, — говорит Тецуро. Они находятся тут уже достаточно долго, но ни одной машины так и не проехало.

Бокуто мотает головой.

— В магазин ведь доставляют еду, я видел. Так что следи!

— Слежу, — обещает Тецуро, — можешь мне верить.

Бокуто показушно закидывает руку себе за голову, закрывая глаза и широко улыбаясь, и Тецуро снова смеется, качая головой.

— Расскажи о своих друзьях, — просит он, отметая мысль о поцелуе. Бокуто сообщает, что его друзья — это старые школьные приятели, как для Тецуро — Кай и Яку. Из-за необходимости посещать тренировочные лагеря, из-за частых автобусных путешествий им всегда было легко жить вместе и делить общее пространство.

— Эй, — внезапно восклицает Бокуто и тянет Тецуро на себя так, чтобы его тень упала на лицо. — Так лучше.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я так и сидел? — скептически интересуется Тецуро, слегка покачиваясь, но пока не выпрямляясь.

— Да, — ухмыляется Бокуто. — Ты прекрасно заслоняешь солнце.

— Я не могу так долго.

— Не моя проблема, — заявляет Бокуто. А Тецуро уже нависает сверху и смотрит прямо на него. Это оказывается так легко — опуститься и сцеловать самодовольную улыбку с лица простым, но теплым прикосновением губ. Когда он поднимается, глаза Бокуто оказываются широко распахнутыми.

— Почему ты продолжаешь так делать... — кое-как выговаривает тот.

— Делать что?

— Целовать меня.

— Ты против? — спрашивает Тецуро, и Бокуто качает головой, тут же притягивая обратно за воротник футболки. Настойчиво целуя, он перекатывается на бок и ложится рядом — Тецуро снова оказывается спиной на асфальте. Он мягко кусает нижнюю губу Бокуто, наслаждаясь звуком, который тот издает, и сосредотачивается на вкусе лета, рамена и ухмылки, ощущая явную сладость хорошей музыки, спрятанную под чужим языком.

Земля под ним — тоже источник жара, и вкупе с Бокуто он окружен этим теплом, комфортом, улыбается в поцелуй. Когда Бокуто отстраняется, его щеки снова покрыты румянцем.

— Что такое?

— Никто не смотрит за доро-огой, — поет Тецуро.

— Вот черт, — ругается Бокуто и резко садится.

Раздается облегченный выдох — дорога пуста. Тецуро громко ржет, за что получает тычок в плечо.

— Заткнись, ты заставил меня волноваться!

— О, мне жаль.

— О нет, тебе не жаль, — отвечает Бокуто. Тецуро пожимает плечами и хитро усмехается, наклоняясь, чтобы возобновить поцелуй.

Когда они все-таки встают, губы Бокуто искусанные, раскрасневшиеся и вырисовываются в глупую улыбку. Тецуро знает, что его выражение лица ничуть не лучше. Обратно в лагерь они возвращаются рука об руку.

Настало время ужина (или что тут вместо него), палатки отбрасывают длинные тени на плотно забитую землю. Они сталкиваются с друзьями Бокуто и, в итоге, присоединяются к их маленькой гриль-вечеринке. Бокуто восторженно смотрит на кусочки мяса и овощи, покрывающиеся золотисто-коричневым.

— Тебя так легко увлечь, — поддразнивает Тецуро, и растрепанный друг Бокуто холодно фыркает.

— Я просто голоден, — протестует Бокуто. — Упражнения на доверие заставляют меня хотеть есть!

Одно из лиц вдруг будто начинает светиться. Кажется, парня зовут Коми.

— Вы валялись на дороге, ребята?

Тецуро кивает, удивленный, и парень напротив Коми смеется.

— Бокуто-сан проделывал это в старшей школе, — объясняет тот самый растрепанный Акааши.

— Это хорошее упражнение на доверие!

— Но не для свидания, — наконец отзывается парень, сидящий рядом с Коми. Сарукуй — Тецуро все-таки запомнил его имя — скептично кривится.

— Ну, оно сработало, — парирует Бокуто и смотрит прямо на Тецуро. Его уши снова розовеют.

— Да, сработало, — ухмыляется он.

Коми улюлюкает так громко, словно все еще старшеклассник. Бокуто огрызается в его сторону, прося заткнуться, обещает применить насилие, если тот не перестанет. Тецуро смотрит за всем безучастно, улыбка растягивается все шире, и только когда Акааши заявляет, что еда готова, парни успокаиваются. Бокуто садится рядом, его бедро упирается в ногу Тецуро, и он просто ест жареные овощи, наслаждаясь этим ощущением — ведь Бокуто прижимается намного плотнее, чем пространство вокруг них того требует.

Редкие облака проплывают над ними, перекрывая солнце, даря им минуты отдыха от жары. Создается ощущение, что в эти моменты весь лагерь благодарно выдыхает, наслаждаясь мгновениями, когда можно подышать свежим воздухом, прежде чем последний вечер фестиваля прокатится по всем волной, оставляя головокружение, влажные глаза и желание жить.

В конце концов, именно так и чувствуется.

Друзья Бокуто собираются пойти на китайских хэдлайнеров, поэтому как только с едой покончено, все идут к сцене. Добираются рано, а потому успевают оценить работу персонала и увидеть их лица.

Тецуро знает: концерт будет отличным, потому что его кости почти звенят в предвкушении.  
И так и происходит. Часы пролетают в головокружительном урагане, и все, что знает Тецуро — что здесь есть музыка: громкая и забавная, и какая-то непостижимая. Губы Бокуто теплые, подаются ему навстречу, его щека царапает щеку Тецуро, и они вопят, и смеются, и целуются... Пока все не кончается, и он теряет Бокуто в толпе, возвращаясь с пустыми руками.

Кому: Козуме Кенма

«кажется, я встретил кое-кого»

От кого: Козуме Кенма

«Ага»

Кому: Козуме Кенма

«в смысле ага?»

От кого: Козуме Кенма

«Проверь свой снап-чат»

Зарядка на телефоне почти кончилась, но Тецуро все же останавливается в темноте и заглядывает в историю снап-чата. 166 секунд смеющегося Бокуто, лежащего на асфальте; Бокуто с куском мяса в зубах, а со стороны на него кричат, что во время еды рот нужно держать закрытым. Бокуто в тесной толпе, и камера с опозданием соскальзывает в направлении сцены — словно тот, кто ее держал, наконец опомнился.

Кому: Козуме Кенма

«ну, ага. я типа облажался»

От кого: Козуме Кенма

«Удачи. Помни про крем от загара»

Тецуро только качает головой — это единственный совет Кенмы, на который он обращает внимание на фестивале. Убрав телефон в карман, он бесшумно пробирается в палатку.

Последний день фестиваля вовсе и не день. Тецуро начинает готовиться к отъезду сразу после пробуждения, пытаясь распихать Кая и Яку — они должны собрать палатки. В итоге, уехать они смогут еще до полудня, в то время как большинство людей все еще отдыхают, лениво слоняясь по кемпингу.

Тецуро сидит на своей сумке и ждет чего-нибудь новенького, бездумно перелистывая фотографии в телефоне, когда слышит голос Бокуто:  
— Эй, крутая прическа! 

— Хэй, — улыбается Тецуро, поднимая взгляд.

Бокуто подходит ближе, одетый, кажется, в свою вторую футболку, которую Тецуро еще не видел. Его тень падает на лицо, смотреть вверх становится легче, и можно отложить мобильный в сторону.

— Последний день, а? — говорит Бокуто почти подавленно.

— Ага.

— Когда вы уезжаете?

— Садимся на автобус в два часа. У Яку есть дела, из-за которых нам нужно обратно.

Бокуто кивает и отводит взгляд.

— Мы могли бы, возможно, — бормочет он, — если это, ну, если все окей... Я не знаю, мы могли бы... Когда вернемся в Токио, могли бы зависнуть вместе снова.

Тецуро резко тянет его вниз за футболку, чтобы поцеловать — уверенно, медленно и долго.

— Могли бы, — говорит он, облизывая губы, когда они отрываются друг от друга. — Поехали с нами?

— Давай, — отвечает Бокуто, улыбаясь. Солнце освещает его позади, когда он добавляет: — Ты мне нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже, — честно признается Тецуро. — Больше, чем любой другой фрик здесь.

Бокуто смеется.

— Сойдет за комплимент.

— Это правда.

Бокуто замирает, и его выражение лица нельзя прочитать в тени, но Тецуро уже знает достаточно.

— И мне... Мне тогда собираться нужно.

— Автобус отходит через час, — говорит Тецуро, вставая. — Тебе лучше поторопиться.

— Чувак, у меня с собой всего одна футболка, это не займет целый час, — быстро отзывается Бокуто, целует Тецуро в щеку и спешит к своей палатке.

Тецуро провожает его взглядом, и именно в этот момент подходит Кай.

— Твой возлюбленный был здесь, я видел.

— Не смей его так называть в его присутствии, — отвечает Тецуро, снова садясь на сумку. — Он поедет с нами.

— Это мило, — протягивает Яку, внезапно возникая за Каем.

Тецуро чувствует, словно что-то подходит к концу. Почти физически ощущает, как неделя, полная впечатлений, завершается.

— Они уснут друг на друге в автобусе, — Кай оборачивается к Яку.

— Этот парень выглядит слишком энергичным, — спорит Яку. Оба вдруг утихают — это Бокуто появился в поле зрения, с одной сумкой через плечо. Его друзья идут также со своими вещами. Бокуто улыбается, линия загара прочертилась прямо посередине его носа, и Тецуро тут же хочется коснуться ее губами. От этой мысли он чуть не хватается за голову, но вспоминает, что Кенма пожелал ему удачи. Стоит оставаться сильным.

— Мы здесь, и мы готовы отправляться, — заявляет Бокуто, как будто бы его ухмылка не говорит за него. — Скоро придет, верно?

Тецуро кивает, и все еще раз проверяют свои вещи. Они проходят через весь лагерь, прежде чем добираются до автобусной остановки, и наконец вваливаются в автобус. Пахнет потом, спертым воздухом, кондиционеры выключены. Бокуто забивает себе место у окна и жестом приглашает Тецуро сесть рядом с ним. Тот так и делает, выдыхая, слегка опираясь на Бокуто, который смотрит, как заполняется автобус.

— Устал? — тихо спрашивает Бокуто, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Немного, — бормочет Тецуро, устраивая голову на плече Бокуто.

— Я довольно долго искал тебя, — признается Бокуто, все еще тихим голосом, наклоняясь немного к лицу Тецуро. — Все-таки в лагере много людей. И «красавчик с крутой прической» не особо помогало.

— Все нормально, — Тецуро выдыхает, скрывая улыбку в воротнике куртки Бокуто. Как только автобус трогается, Тецуро переводит взгляд за окно, рассматривая пейзаж. Бокуто берет его ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы.

— Романтично, — выдает Тецуро. Он почти засыпает, а потому казаться беспристрастным не выходит. Бокуто смеется, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев, и что-то говорит в ответ. Но Тецуро лишь рассеянно улыбается, его глаза слипаются.

Автобус продолжает ехать, легко вибрируя под ногами. Увозит всех от громкой вездесущей музыки к полной домашней тишине, и это убаюкивает, заставляя прижаться к Бокуто ближе.

— Я же говорил, — шепчет Кай. Яку в ответ только шикает.


End file.
